Unicorn with Glowing Green Eyes
by Jack Doktor
Summary: One dark night, a stallion finds a clubhouse, and discovers the diary of a young filly, that tells of what befell them.ONESHOT story, not doing anything else with it. was brainstorming and this popped up in my mind. characters belong to Hasbro ect. ect.


Unicorn with Glowing Green Eyes

Once upon a clouded, equestrian night, a young stallion walked. Where he walked, was within the property known as 'Sweet Apple Acres' from what he gathered. He didn't remember his name much, or his appearance for that matter, all he knew, was his name had Hoof in it. Tonight, though, he was looking for something, he traveled through the dark, looking for something he had heard of. A small house was his target. For, you see, the stallion was sad, he had no family, no friends, no home. He was all alone. In his past, when a pony would bother him, he would tell them to leave him alone, or to go away. Now, however, he wished he hadn't. The stars swirled slowly as time passed, and he was hoping to find this safe haven of his before he lost too much time. When he was near giving up the search, the clouds shifted, and the moonlight revealed the house not far from him. He ran over to it, the coloring was weird to him, but shelter's shelter. He quietly trotted up the ramp to the elevated home, and gently pushed open the door. Inside, it was pitch black. There wasn't a single lamp usable inside of the structure either. Then, he noticed the moonlight shining through the window, had revealed a book. A nice looking book, with a locking system on it. A Diary, he presumed, and walked to it and noticed it was unlocked. Inside, was an elegant handwriting that appeared to have years of practice. He flipped to the beginning, which was set to August 8th, 1008 C.E.

_The others think I'm stupid for this, but I want to do it! Anyway, for anyone who may be reading this in the future times, I'm Sweetie Belle. The others, my friends, are Applebloom and Scootaloo. Little more information: Applebloom lives here, on the farm, with her brother and sister. Scootaloo, though, im not sure where she lives... I've never seen her mom or dad... and I live in town, along with my older sister, Rarity. Together, We're the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY! Now lets see here, where to begin... well, it all started when this strange unicorn came into town the other day... he was old, REALLY old. it's been about three days since he came here, and I can tell something is wrong. I don't know why, but something about him makes me feel scared... it was yesterday though, that we're here for. We were all happy, my friends and I, then we noticed one of our neighbors, Lyra, was talking weird. I couldn't hear or understand a word she said, but the strange thing was her eyes were glowing green. Not like the leaf green we're used to. It was this horribly bright green, felt like if you stared at her eyes, you would go blind! The reason we found it strange, was that that old unicorn's eyes were a green too, and were focused on Lyra all the time. Well, we go things to do in the morning, and Scoot's telling me to get to bed... I'll have to say more tomorrow._

_-Sweetie Belle, Aug 8, 1008_

The stallion glanced around his surroundings, to check if anypony was watching him. He looked around, and saw a nice set of chairs, a poster of the town map drawn in crayon, with areas crossed out, and a bowl of nice looking fruit. He trotted over, grabbed an apple, and returned to his moonlit book. He was genuinely interested.

_ OH MY GOSH! okay, okay, two things happened with that pony today! First thing is, is that he originally was old, but now he looks a bit younger, like he lost a birthday! Another thing is, is that we haven't seen Lyra in days, at least not since the weird speaking thing. Oh, and Applejack said we needed to stay here in the clubhouse every day... I don't know why, but I think we should listen to her._

_-Sweetie Belle, Aug 20, 1008_

The stallion looked around, and hoped that this strange unicorn wasn't near. He didn't want to disappear out of thin air. When he was satisfied, he turned back to the book, and continued reading.

_Hello again diary, well, nothing strange has been happening recently, but that unicorn keeps staring at us...when we walk past him, or go on one of our adventures, he's just constantly staring. I don't know why, but I don't like this unicorn, even Pinkie Pie, friendliest pony in town, doesn't talk with him too much, and leaves him alone. I'm sure it's nothing, like Rarity says, but he's still so creepy..._

_-Sweetie Belle, Aug 31, 1008_

Hoof glanced around more, he felt like he was being watched. He would feel a pair of eyes glaring at the back of his head. He was up to search for these eyes, but it was too dark for him to see, so if did find them, he wouldn't know it was them.

_Oh, thank goodness I found this thing, I have been looking for it in the clubhouse for weeks! Lets see, that unicorn hasn't been seen in a couple days, and guess what? I got mu cutie mark! It's SO cool! It's a purple treble clef, same purple as my mane, and it has smaller pink musical notes! When I found out I had it, I went to show Applebloom and Scootaloo, and when I did... I think they hate me for it... they glared at me and they haven't talked to me in a few days... I think I messed up..._

_-Sweetie Belle, Sept 26, 1008_

The reading stallion gave a slight smile, and a light chuckle. He was proud of the filly he didn't know. Apparently the club she and her friends are a part of is one where you find your cutie mark. This was all happy and cheerful, but he got to wondering about his cutie mark. He excitedly looked on the spot they appear, only to not see one there. He gave a sorrowful sigh and flipped the page.

_Oh no, Scoot's all upset now... me and the others have rebuilt our friendship slightly, and now this happens. You see, Scoot looks up to this pegasus in town, Rainbow Dash, and yesterday, Rainbow just disappeared, like Lyra did. I still think it's that unicorn, he showed back up in town a couple days ago... the weirdest thing about Rainbow, though, is she never spoke all weird and such. When she disappeared, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight told us to stay here on the farm, and not leave alone. Applebloom's family will be taking care of us, and taking us in, I still think all of this is that stupid unicorn's fault._

Again, Hoof gave a small look over his shoulder, to check for any weird unicorns, and was content to find none. He munched on the last bit of apple, and went to get another, then flipped the page.

_This CAN'T be happening! Okay, last week, Pinkie went missing too, and no one knew __where she was, and to continue with my suspicions, when the unicorn was asked about it, he LAUGHED! I mean, how RUDE is that? And then when we thought it was ove-_ (a jarred line of ink comes from the 'e') _Sorry, about that, Scoot's crying and she accidentally hit me. But back to the story, we all thought it was just another disappearance, but they found her body, in some house in the Everfree Forest! Not only that, but Rainbow's as well! The Royal Guard Ponies that were investigating the scene said that from how it looked, Pinkie was Rainbow's murderer, and then she took her own life. The one thing no one noticed, except for me when Applejack took us to see their... corpses, was that they looked to be drained, their colorful manes and coats were dull and grayed. I just want Scoot to calm back down, and to find out what is happening around here._

_-Sweetie Belle, Nov 8, 1008_

Outside, the clouds shifted, and covered the moon and his source of light. He put the book down, and looked around for a lamp, a light, a candle. Something that can give him some light. He found that there was a small upstairs of the structure, and found a candle, he lit it, and went back downstairs. He set the candle down and continued to read.

_Something's wrong here. Applejack hasn't shown up to give us lunch or dinner, so Applebloom went to the house to look for them. I hope she finds them soon, I'm getting awfully hungry now. Scoot's still upset about the whole Rainbow deal. And she's pretty mad, she was about to hit me in the face earlier, but saw what she was doing, and didn't. I don't know what's going on, but I hope this gets figured ou_

_Oh my GOSH! Applebloom just got back! She said that he house was abandoned, nopony was there, not Big Mac, not Granny Smith, not even Applejack! She said the whole house was a mess, and there was some old sandwiches on the counter. She said it looked like our lunch, but she wasn't sure. Well, this is just great, Applebloom and Scootaloo are both in hysterics. I think I'll keep an eye on them for a while._

_-Sweetie Belle, Nov 15, 1008_

Hoof felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt he had a slight connection with this Sweetie Belle, and was surprised to hear her friends being in this condition. He contemplated not reading the next page, and searching for this filly. He figured he'd see when it was last updated and look from there. He flipped the page, and saw a date from three days ago, December 10th, 1008.

_Well, things have been getting really boring around here... Scootaloo and Applebloom don't really talk much anymore..._ _or move for that matter. But, they're still my friends so I need to take care of them. Every day, I go outside of the club house and use my magic to pick some apples. I then bring them inside and hope that they'll eat today, but they usually don't I feel so bad for them, they have lost the ones closest to them and here they are, laying on the floor crying. You know, I'm really scared, but I need to be strong for my friends. They need me, and I will be there for them. But, the thing im scared about, is that no pony has come looking for us. Twilight and Rarity, two ponies that know we're here, haven't even looked. I'm going to do what I have been doing for the past few weeks, I'm going to look out the window, and I'll find nopony out there... well, now that I look out there, it's kinda dark, ill have to remember to do so __tomorrow._

_-Sweetie Belle, Dec 10, 1008_

Hoof was worried for his new acquaintance, if he could call her that. He wanted to look around the clubhouse, but he checked the next page, and what he saw, surprised him.

_Dec 13, 1008,_

_Oh, no... oh, no... this is bad, very, very bad... I just looked out the window, and I could see them... the green eyes... it was that unicorn... I'm sure he saw me, even in the dark, but he just stared. Im going to go and wake up Applebloom and Scootaloo, we need to hide somewhere, I'll be back for this. Well, they were a hassle to move around, but they've gotten lighter since they haven't eaten in a while. we're going to hid in the closet, hopefully he doesn't find us or... I hear him walking up the ramp! Oh no!_

Hoof immediately hopped up, he was afraid. Afraid of the unicorn who was possibly in the clubhouse, and afraid of what would happen to Sweetie Belle and her friends. He walked to the closet closest to him, and didn't find anything. He went to another one, and found the same results. He picked up the candle with his teeth, and walked around, and saw one closet he would have missed, located slightly under the stairs. He walked over to it and opened the door. Inside, he saw a white unicorn filly's body, and two skeletons, and one of which had a few more bones on it's side, a pegasus. He nudged the unicorn's body, and saw the treble clef cutie mark he had read about. Her body was cold. He set the candle down and looked about the room, and found a mirror. Due to the lowered light in room cause of the candle on the floor, he couldn't see anything in it.

Nothing, except for one thing.

His glowing green eyes.

THE END


End file.
